Murmure et Hurlement
by Gothicia Mortal Vampire
Summary: Quelque années après l'incident avec incognito, un nouveau chaos menace de détruire Londres,malheureusement celui-ci ne s'arrêtera pas seulement a cette ville, A la première rencontre avec se nouveau chaos Alucard se retrouve pris au piège dans un a
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Murmure et Hurlement  
  
Auteur: Gothicia Mortal Vampire  
  
Résumé: Quelque années après l'incident avec Incognito, un nouveau chaos menace de détruire Londres. A la première rencontre avec se nouveau chaos, Alucard se retrouve pris au piège dans un autre monde. (je sais je suis nulle en résumé ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: Hellsing © Kouta Hirano, seulement quelque personnage m'appartienne dans cette fiction ^.^ .  
  
NdA: ces ma première fiction ,donc m'en voulez pas trop ^^  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
"Prologue"  
  
Trois ans ce sont écoulé après l'incident à la tour de Londres. Les problèmes de "Freak" c'étais calmé brusquement. Au manoir Hellsing régnait un ennui extrême causé par le manque d'action. Cela dura pendant les deux première années,la troisième s'avéra beaucoup plus mouvementé, ont signalait quelque attaque de vampire et cela ne tarda pas a dégénéré royalement ! Bientôt une série de meutre mystérieux se commirent,les victimes avait été mutilé avant d'être tuer, au début ils croiyait a l'oeuvre d'un psycophate mais maintenant ils avait la certitude que l'assasin étais un vampire,vu les morsure retrouver sur les corps... 


	2. La nouvelle Menace

Reponse au Reviews :  
  
Guyana7: Merci ^^ je dois dire que je suis nouvelle dans le domaine,mais bon maintenant il n'y aurais plus de problème avec les annonymes,je les accepte (et non j'étais pas au courant)^^.Pour ce qui est de la romance..ce n'étais pas dans mes intention d'en faire avec Integra ou avec Victoria,mais que pour toi j'en ai un peut mis ^^.  
  
NdA: Ce chapitre est un peut court,désoler.  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La Nouvelle Menace  
  
Au manoir Hellsing, une femme blonde au yeux bleu glacial et au visage impassible travaillait dans son bureau tout en fumant un petit cigar.Elle pris un dosier et l'ouvrit a l'intérieur se trouvaot tout les rapports qui avait été fait et les photos qui avait été prise sur la série de meutre qui avait été commit résament. Les victime avait dut subir mille et un martyr avant d'être tuer vu leur visage déformer par la douleur et la terreur. Integra frisonna quelque peut a la vue de l'état des cadavres. Elle entama la lecture des rapports, les victimes avait été mordu, probablement que le meurtrier c'était abreuver de leur sang mais cela n'était pas la cause de la mort. Ils avait tous la nuque brisé. Des fibres d'un métal inconnu avait été trouvé dans les plaies diverse, ils n'y avait aucun lien entre les défuts et il n'y avait aucun suspect. Son attention fut capté par une photo, sur celle-ci se trouvait le drôle de message qu'avait laisser l'assasin après sont dernier meurtre. Cela ferais un mois demain qu'il n'avait rien fait. Le message disait " Entre le jour et la nuit, a la prochaine lune, tour maudite." Integra s'interogeait sur le sens du " A la prochaine lune". Elle releva les yeux et regarda froidement l'homm qui venait d'entré ,par ont ne sais trop ou. Il était habillé d'une façon assez chic,il portait un long manteau rouge, il croisa le regard de la femme,u seul de ses yeux étais visible l'autre était caché par sa chevelure noir.  
  
-Qu'est que tu en pense ? demanda t-elle sèchement, Alucard s'avanca vers le bureau. Il regarda la paprasse et les photo étalé sur le bureau.  
  
- Que celui qui a commit ces meurtre sais ce qu'il fait commenca t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
-C'est clair, mais pour ce qui est du message qu'il a laisser ? continua t-elle tout aussi sèchement et toujours aussi froide. Il regarda un moment le fameux message.  
  
- Il dois vouloir qu'ont l'arrête repondit t-il en levant la tête. Elle le dévisagea un moment sentant la rage monter en elle.  
  
-Je le sais !! aboya t-elle,elle repris sont calme part la suite, le vampire avant un don particulier pour la faire monté sur ses grand cheveaux. Alucard afficha un sourire amusé.  
  
- Entre le jour et la nuit donc minuit, la tour maudite commença t-il un sourire narquois maintenant au lèvres. La tour maudite donc la tour de Londres termina t-il. Integra eu un léger frisson en entendant ce nom.  
  
-Mais pour se qui est de la prochaine lune ? demanda t-elle d'un ton indifférent et sec en le regardant froidement.  
  
-La prochaine pleine lune peut-être repondit-til stupidement en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois qu'il l'aurait spécifier dans ce cas continua t-il s'éloignant du bureau d'un pas lent. Chose clair ces qu'il savait ce que ce message voulait dire.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Integra en le devisagent froidement, elle croisa les bras en attendant une reponse. Il garde le silence en regardant un tableau accrocher sur le mur.  
  
-Le mois prochain murmura t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la femme un sourire dément se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Le mois prochain ? c'est dont ca que voulais dire ce message dit t-elle en le regardant.  
  
-Exacte, sont message était simple a déchifré pourant lacha t-il en retenant un rire, i s'éloigna très lentement.  
  
-Le mois prochain débute demain, je veut que tu aille la bas,faire taire ce batard une fois pour toute ! coupa t-elle d'un ton autoritaire et froid comme a son habitude.  
  
-Bien alors repondit Alucard un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le téléphone sonna, il regarda Integra repondre, lorsqu'elle racrocha et regarda dans la direction d'ou était le vampire, il avait disparut.  
  
Le lendemain dans les environ de onze heure et demi, Alucard se préparait pour sa mission, il y avait longtemps qu'il s'ennuiyait a rien faire dans le manoir. Il c'était même surpris a avoir une certaine attirance pour l'officière Victoria depuis qu'elle buvait du sang, il avait, a plusieur reprise, été graté a son cerceuil ce qui se termina en petite aventure nocturne, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps car elle avait commencer à l'évité comme la peste depuis qu'elle c'était trouvé un copain. Alucard soupira, il espèrait grandement que le fameux assasin serait un adversaire de taille et qu'il aurait autant de plaisir a se battre contre celui-ci tout comme avec le paladin Alexander Anderson. Il se mit finalement en route pour la tour de Londres. Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnairent Alucard pénètrait dans la salle où,il y a 3 ans, Incognito lui mis une salle raclé pendant la premiere partie de leur confrontation finale. Un grand homme a la chevelure longue platine, une cicatrice sur l'oeil droit vêtu d'un drôle de manteau noir, il était apuiyer sur une épée donc plusieur rune bizzard y était imprimer. Alucard esquisa un sourire.  
  
-J'ai failli attendre lance l'homme en se redressant et empoigna sont épée, d'une démarche non-chalante s'approcha de Alucard.  
  
-Et moi j'attend depuis une éternité un adversaire digne d'être combatu repliqua Alucard un sourire carnacier au lèvres,l'homme éclata de rire puis se ravisa.  
  
-Je crois plutot que serais moi qui attendais un adversaire de taille depuis une éternité souffla l'homme avec un sourire sadique au lèvre.Il le fixa un long moment puis il repris un air sérieux.  
  
-Eh bien, j'espère que je serais a la hauteau de tes attentes repliqua Alucard amusé toujours un sourire carnacier au lèvres. D'un mouvement aussi fluide que rapide il passa sa main sous son manteau pour y prendre son 454 Cassul, mais lorsqu'il referma sa main sur l'arme elle n'y étais plus ! Il jetta un regarde haineux a l'homme qui tenait son pistolet, il l'obsevait.  
  
-Belle arme murmura l'homme,il regarda Alucard et souria, C'est ça que tu cherche? dit t-il avec un air moqueur. Le vampire ne repondit pas et continua de le fixer en se demandant comment il avait pu lui prendre son arme sans qu'il ne le remarque, l'homme lu ses penser.  
  
-Comment j'ai fait ricana l'homme.Je te l'ai pris lorsque tu était trop occuper a me repondre pousuiva t-il. Alucard arqua légèrement les sourci. Bien oui ! je suis aussi rapide que ca ! termina l'homme en noir.  
  
-Et si nous commencion notre combat ! lanca Alucard amusé d'avoir enfin un adversaire digne.  
  
-Je n'attendais que ça s'écria l'homme resserant sa main sur la garde de son épée. Alucard s'apprêta a libèrer ses pouvoirs au maximum qu'il pouvait libèré mais la seul chose qu'il senti fut la froideur du métal lui transpercer bord en bord le torse. Sous le choc de la surprise il regarda l'homme mais l'image qu'il voyait devenait flou.  
  
-L'arme est bénite et faite exiprès pour tuer ceux de ta race commenca t-il tu as eu tord de croire que j'étais un vampire lanca t-il rapidement après avoir lu les pensé du Vampire. J'espère que ton agonie sera longue... dans mon monde termina l'homme en poussant un rire sadique. Il retira brusquement son arme du corps d'Alucard qui serra les dents sous le coup. Il s'éffondra durement par terre,il vut un tourbillon multicolore puis tout devin noir...  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
NDA: NON le méchant n'est pas Sephiroth ^^ (avant que l'ont me pose la question) 


End file.
